A conventional tool rack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,656 generally includes a body and a connection member, the body has two locking portions respectively located on two sides thereof and a positioning portion is located at the mediate portion of the base. Multiple blocks extend from the positioning portion. The connection member includes multiple rods extending therefrom and located corresponding to the blocks. The connection member has two connection portions respectively located on two ends thereof so as to be connected with the locking portions to connect the base to the connection member. The tools each have two ends which are positioned between the rod and the blocks.
However, a disadvantage of the prior art exists. When the hand tools are about to be retrieved, the locking portions must be cut off first for the main frame to be separated from the connection member and then the hand tools can be retrieved. Once the locking portions are cut off, the connection member is no longer able to be attached back onto the main frame. Consequently, the hand tool rack of the prior art has anti-theft function only if it is unused. As long as the tool rack is purchased and used, the connection member will be detached from the main frame and the hand tools will be falling or missing easily.